


Options

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, archiving from nofeartina tumblr-blog, based on a prompt, buzzcut!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by decraziness on Tumblr:"Prompt: Even shaves his head. Isak hates it? Loves it?"(Originally posted on Tumblr but moved for archiving)





	Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decraziness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decraziness/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, sweet decraziness! And thank you Cola for looking this over. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wha– What’s this?”

“You like it?” Even says, scratches over his head, and Isak can hear the rasp of his hair against his palms. “It was for the Youtube channel. One of those where we dare each other to do stuff.”

Isak swallows, then swallows again. “It’s– ah. It’s…”

“I know, it’s so weird. Feel this!” he says and takes Isak’s hand and rubs it over his hair. Yeah. It does feel weird. It feels kinda good, Isak reluctantly admits to himself. Quietly, on the inside. He still doesn’t quite manage to find any words his mouth is capable of saying.

“You should see Elias. He’s–”

“Who did it?” Isak interrupts, not quite ready to hear about Elias when he’s still… _stuck_ on this.

Even is oblivious to the turmoil going on inside Isak, or maybe he’s just ignoring it, powering through, which he always does when he expects Isak to take a while to get used to something. And normally, that’s a good tactic.

But this isn’t their wall being painted blue or Even buying too many groceries or even anything remotely like that time he thought it would be a good idea for them to get a cat. Without asking Isak first.

This isn’t anything like that.

At all.

Isak can hardly find words for what he’s looking at but. Even is… His hair is… It’s all.. buzzed off. So short.

Even’s soft, quiffy hair, with those perfect curls at his nape, the way it melted when he got hot and slowly found its way down his forehead, over his ears. It’s… gone.

Isak just doesn’t know how to feel, what to say, what to _do_.

But Even thankfully isn’t waiting for Isak to pick the right reaction, he just says, “You’ve been complaining that it was getting too long lately, so when I got the dare I thought, why not. “

And then he grins, big and wide, eyes crinkling in the corner. He looks… proud? Happy with it? Isak really should get with the program, should lean in and kiss him and say that he looks good, because of course Even does, he always does, that’s not even… But. His _hair_.

Isak nods. Shakes his head and then nods again.

Even takes a step to the side, ducks a bit so he can see himself in the mirror they have hanging in the hallway, runs his hand through it as he turns his head from side to side.

Isak takes a step towards him so he’s present in the mirror too, like maybe watching Even through that would make it easier for him to think of something to say.

“Does it make my ears look big?”

“What, no. Don’t be ridiculous, you look good, you always do,” Isak says off-handedly, as a matter of fact. That’s so _not_ the issue.

His eyes are stuck on Even’s hair so he misses how Even turns his gaze from himself to Isak, how his eyes and smile turn soft.

“Aw, Isak. Baby. You always know what to say.”

Isak finally meets his eyes in the mirror over his shoulder, smiles at him like he always does when Even looks at him like that. Although the irony of Even’s statement isn’t lost on him.

Even turns and pulls him in, kisses him and hugs him tight.

Isak watches them over Even’s shoulder in the mirror, watches with a deep sense of loss at the suddenly very obvious tanline of Even’s neck, a few centimeters lower than his current hairline. 

Isak puts his hand on Even’s neck, slowly, gently, watches himself in the mirror brush his hand up over the short bristles there, and notes delightedly how it makes Even shiver.

“Oh, that feels good,” Even says and hums when Isak does it again, a deep, rumbly sound that reverberates through Isak’s chest.

Well. That’s certainly promising, Isak thinks, moves his hand up further over Even’s hair, listens to the sound it makes against his palm, feels how it slides against the webbing of his fingers, the texture so different. It makes his hand itch, but in a good way, makes him curl his fingers and scratch over Even’s scalp gently with his fingers, coaxing another deep sound out of Even.

Even melts a bit in Isak’s arms, leans into him further, tilts his head so that Isak can get better access to his head and the new angle makes him breathe against Isak’s neck. He kisses Isak gently there, a soft purse of his lips that makes Isak close his eyes with the simple, but familiar gesture.

He’s being stupid, beyond that; totally ridiculous. This is _Even_ , it doesn’t really matter how he looks or what he wears or how short his hair is. Isak loves him. Simple as that.

Realizing that, it’s really not hard finding words to say.

“I love it.”

Like there really was any other option for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has already been posted to Tumblr, but kudos and comments still make me a happy camper. Just saying. ;)
> 
> The original prompt fill can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/185800465939/prompt-even-shaves-his-head-isak-hates-it-loves) on Tumblr.


End file.
